Quest for Kirby
by Tatsumaki-Doragon
Summary: When kirby disappear's after trying to defeat Meta Knight, its up to a fugitive Burning Leo to save him. Constructive criticism is welcome. Rated T for swearing
1. Prologue

**Tatsumaki: Hey, this is my first story so go easy on me. But it will probably suck anyways.**

**Kirby: It probably will.**

**Paul-Paul: Shut up, you guys. It won't suck.**

**Tatsumaki: Yeah, it wont be the worst thing ever. So… here's the prologue.**

The flat of the blade came crashing down upon Kirby's head. He tried to swing his hammer at his opponent, but instead he slipped on the sleek floor. "It's do or die," Kirby thought. He got to his feet and was about to throw his hammer at his opponent when a wave of force smashed him against the wall. He slid down onto the floor and dropped his hammer beside him.

"What are you waiting for," Kirby asked. "Finish me off."

"I would but I feel that I need to keep you captive. Rocky, knock him out."

"What rocky? There's no ro-." BAM! A 500-pound thing fell on Kirby's head. He started to slowly slip into unconsciousness, but before he did he whispered, "I'll defeat you Meta Knight. I don't know how, but I will. And with that, he passed out.

Meta Knight walked over to the fallen hero. "Did I do good?" the rocky asked.

"Yes but I am going to have to kill you." Meta Knight repeatedly slashed with his sword, cutting the rocky into twenty pieces. He shoved his minion's remains off Kirby and onto the floor. He picked up the little pink ball and threw him over his shoulder.

"Alright Kirby, let's bring you to jail."

**Tatsumaki: That was probably one of the worst chapters**

**Kirby: I agree. It was also the worst because I got beat up by that weakling Meta Knight**

**Meta Knight: Who the hell are you calling a weakling!**

**Kirby: You**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kasai: I'm going to be the burning Leo of the story**

**Tatsumaki: Yes you are. My cousin Paul-Paul actually wrote something for this chapter and I'm including it**

"Dammit Dedede," is what Kasai was thinking as he ran through the burning wispy woods. Tears stung his fire orange eyes as he remembered how it all came to be this way.

FLASHBACK

Kasai was walking out of his granite hut when he heard a scream. He ran over to the source of the sound only to find an entire burning Leo family, dead. Standing over their lifeless forms was a tall robed figure. It had it's back to Kasai so he couldn't see it's face.

"Wh- who are you?" Kasai asked. The person looked over their shoulder, revealing a blue face with a yellow beak in the middle.

"Who am I? Oh I am just your killer, King DeDeDe." He pulled a hammer out of his robes. Time seemed to slow as the king charged.

"Oh shit!" yelled Kasai. After that, he ran. He ran out of town and into the wispy woods. His flaming hair brushed against a hanging branch, lighting it on fire. The fire started to spread. He could hear animals screeching as the flames consumed their homes. Soon, the once beautiful forest was just a blazing inferno.

END OF FLASHBACK

He ran into a clearing. He heard a maniacal laugh behind him.

"He caught up to me already," Kasai muttered. King DeDeDe ran into the clearing. His robes were gone, incinerated by the fire.

"Time to die, bitch!" DeDeDe screamed. [**This is my cousin Paul-Paul writing]** Kasai's eyes widened with fear as he saw the crazy king raise his hammer to strike. As DeDeDe brought the hammer down with skull shattering force, Kasai dove toward DeDeDe, not only burning most of the flesh into a bloody liquid, but he also sunk his teeth into the kings muscle, tearing the fibers while burning the bone black. However, DeDeDe shook with sheer pleasure at Kasai's attack and batted him away from his bleeding mess of a leg. He then wiped up some of the blood and threw into Kasai's astounded eyes. The burn was incredible and Kasai was blinded by it, which gave DeDeDe an opening to attack. He grabbed Kasai's left leg and brought his massive elbow down onto Kasai's knee, shattering the bone and crippling his movement. Kasai's shrieks of agony rang throughout the burning woodland. As DeDeDe looked down upon his victim, fragments of bone protruding from the skin of his leg, he cackled with sadistic glee, witnessing Kasai's vain attempts to escape. He raised his hammer to deliver the deathblow when he froze, staring transfixed into space. He fell to the side, a single kunai knife penetrating the space between the second and third cervical vertebrae. **[This is where I start to write]**

"What the hell?" Kasai said. He looked at the burning trees to find who, or what, threw that kunai. He had barely looked for five seconds when something caught his eye. A red ponytail was dangling out from behind one of the trees. Kasai stared at it for about one minute when he made the idiotic decision to blink. Now, you may think that blinking is not a bad decision, but in this situation, it was. Why? Because in the split second that was used to close his eyes and then open, the ponytail, and whatever it was connected to, disappeared.

Kasai's broken knee prevented him from going back to his hut, so he decided to just go to sleep. And while he slept, he had a dream.

He was standing in a long dark hallway. The only light came from a few dimly lit torches that were placed on the wall. He looked over at the opposite wall. It was all black obsidian except for a ten-foot square. In that square there was stainless bars that went diagonally, vertically, and horizontally. Inside the cell was a stone bed that had a brick for a pillow, and a paper blanket. In the middle of the far wall was a rusty sink that looked like it didn't have water pouring into it for ages. Lying on the floor next to the bed was a pink lump. It was covered in dirt and scratches. Some scratches still had crimson liquid trickling out of them. Others just had dry trails of blood coming from them. Kasai walked over to the cell to talk to the thing, which Kasai assumed was a person.

"Hey. Hey dude," Kasai said. "Wake up."

"Help me." It whispered. "Help me before Meta Knight takes over Dreamland. Help me"

Kasai was about to reply with, "what the hell are you talking about?" When the floor disappeared. The cell was replaced by a sheet of nothingness. Kasai then fell into the darkness.

He woke up in a cold sweat. In the distance he heard shouting. "Probably some damn animal getting burnt to ashes," he thought. The pain in his leg hadn't subsided one bit, so just went back to sleep, with the hope that he could dream of the pink lump. Right when he closed his eyes he fell into a dreamless sleep.

META KNIGHT'S POV

Meta Knight watched the pilots of the halberd fly the beautifully crafted ship.

"Lord Meta Knight!" A waddledee ran into the control room.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"The admiral wants to see you!"

"Fine." Hm, I should embarrass this minion of my mine. "Ok, now go off and play with your Barbie's."

"Alright. Bitch." Meta Knight started to walk away when he realized what his subordinate just said.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"No. I think you just called me a bitch."

"Uh…" The Waddledee bolted over to the window and jumped out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Meta Knight yelled. The pilots gave him strange looks as he jumped out the window after the Wadddledee. He flapped his, propelling himself downwards. He quickly reached the falling Waddledee, who was flailing his arms wildly. As if he could fly. Meta Knight then pulled his sword out of its scabbard.

"Lord Meta Knight. Help me. I didn't mean what I said," the Waddledee said with a shaky voice.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because like you said, I'm a bitch. He slashed at the Waddledee, cutting him in half.

"What a weakling." He then flew back up into the halberd.

KASAI'S POV

He woke up in his hut,

"What's going on," he asked himself. The throbbing pain in his leg had disappeared. He looked down at his knee. It was completely healed. "What the hell?" He got out of his bed and walked out of his room. He walked in his living room. Sitting the couch, reading a newspaper was his father, Gaku.

"Hey, dad."

"Oh, hello Kasai. Come sit down next to me. I need to talk to you about something.

"Okay," Kasai sat down next to him.

"Son, you burnt down wispy woods. That's a serious crime. You're going to be sent to jail in seven days."

**Sorry, I ran out of steam at the end of the chapter**

**Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tatsumaki: Kasai's going to jail! Dun-Dun-Dun **

**Kasai: Noooooooooo!**

**Tatsumaki: There's going to be a lot of pov changes. Well, I think it's a lot**

Kasai was speechless. He was going to jail. In seven days. And it was all because of his hair. Fuck. [A/N First time dropping the F-bomb!]

"What do you mean?" Kasai asked.

"I mean your going to jail," his father replied.

"But it was an accident!"

"It doesn't matter, you burned down the wispy woods. That's huge."

"Well, fuck you!" Kasai ran up to his room. He closed his door and locked it. He could hear his dad pounding on the stone door.

"Open the door Kasai," his father said. Kasai stayed silent. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"I hate you," he whispered. He swung his hand into his dad's head, knocking him unconscious. Kasai walked out of his house. He was walking down the street when he was attacked by two burning leo whose chests, stomachs, and legs were covered in silver armor. Swords hung from their leather belts.

"Put your hands up," one said.

"Yeah. If you don't we'll have to kill you," the other said.

"I guess we have a problem then," Kasai said. The two warriors pulled their swords out of their scabbards. The first warrior swung his sword at Kasai. He rolled under the slash. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the soldiers passing hand.

"Help me!" yelled Kasai's captive. The other soldier attempted to cut off Kasai's arm that was holding onto his comrade. Kasai kicked the soldier's legs out from under him. He fell to the ground onto his head. There was a loud a crack and a scream. The burning leo made a few mangled breaths before dying. Kasai looked down upon his victim. The surviving soldier used this opening to switch his sword to his free hand. He raised his blade above his head. He was about to deliver the final strike when Kasai tensed. It turns he actually knew what the soldier what the soldier was doing. Fire started to stream out of every pore on Kasai's body. What the hell, the warrior thought. A rush of unknown strength came into Kasai, causing the fire that surrounded his body to grow higher. The force of the explosion of power made the soldier stumble backwards. Kasai extinguished the fire. He walked over to where the dead warrior lay. He picked up the sword that lay at his feet. He pointed it over at the living soldier.

"Time to die. Oh, by the way. I'm Kasai."

"Well Kasai, I'm Okamoto. And you are going to be the one who dies." They both charged. Their swords met in the middle. Sparks flew everywhere as each of their strikes connected. They slashed, parried, stabbed, and tried to knock each other by hitting them in the head with the flat of their blade. So far they hadn't made a single scratch on each other. They had been battling for about fifteen minutes when all of Kasai's adrenaline disappeared. The sword started to feel like it weighed one million pounds. Okamoto saw this and took it to his advantage. He made a quick swipe at Kasai's cheek. It cut only about one centimeter but it still stung like hell. Dammit, he hit me, Kasai thought. Okamoto made another few slashes at Kasai which all hit. They were deep, but for some weird reason they didn't hurt him as much as the small cut on his cheek. Okamoto made a quick thrust at Kasai's heart. Kasai jumped out of the way, but he dropped his sword in the process. He got to his feet and looked directly at Okamoto. Okamoto walked over to the sword Kasai had dropped, and then picked it up with his free hand. Kasai stared directly at Okamoto' stomach, like he was going to head butt it with all of his strength. Well, he actually was going to do that. I guess.

"Okamoto!" Kasai said. "This fight has been going on for too long. Its time that I use a technique that I came up with one summer. It's very powerful. More powerful than, umm… Other stuff."

"Well then, show me this amazing technique."

"Okay then, maybe I will." Kasai closed his eyes and started to muster up all the power that he had. He planned on storing his energy and then releasing it at a specific time. There was so much power that he felt like he could explode. He jumped forward, and then released all of the power he had bottled up in one moment. Fire surrounded Kasai. The power of the fire allowed him to stay aloft, it also made him shoot at Okamoto at un-human speeds. Okamoto's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. He's scared, Kasai thought. A flaming rocket that harbors a fourteen year old boy is coming at him at over eighty miles per. Hour. Who wouldn't be scared? Okamoto tried to jump away but he was paralyzed by fear. He was scared of dying. Now, why was he scared of dying? He had been in so many near death experiences, that he couldn't even count. But this time it looked like he was actually going to die. As Kasai the fire missile smashed into Okamoto's armored stomach, he thought about how this little boy, [A/N he's little to Okamoto, who's somewhere in his late thirty's, late forty's], could actually defeat him. His silver armor melted away, exposing his chest to collision with Kasai. Kasai then smashed into Okamoto's bare stomach, knocking the air out of him. Okamoto watched astonished, as his normally fireproof skin was burned away by Kasai. Okamoto's organs fell into the fire, and were then incinerated. Blood pooled out of Okamoto's open stomach.

It was over for Okamoto. He should have been dead by then but for some reason he still had strength. Not a lot, but enough to say two words, "thank you." Kasai could not hear Okamoto's final words over the sound of the roaring fire, but he felt some thing deep down inside him, like killing him has put him out of some kind of misery that he was trying to find ways to escape. Like he would have committed suicide but some thing was holding him back. Something important.

**Five years ago **

Okay, when Okamoto died he was thirty-seven. Do the math

**Okamoto's POV**

Okamoto was walking out of his girlfriend's house as the happiest man alive. He had just sealed the deal with her. And there's a bonus. He gets to have a date at the fanciest restaurant in town! He had won two reservations in this random raffle he had participated in. He reached his house and then walked into his room. For the next five hours he prepared himself for the date. When it was time to pick his girlfriend up he left. When he reached his house he saw that all of the lights were off. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He rung the doorbell a couple more times. Still no answer. He tried the door. It was unlocked. He walked up to his fiancées room. He opened the door to her room and there she was, lying on her bed. But something was strange. Her breathing was ragged and she was covered in red stuff. Blood. Okamoto ran over to her side. She looked up at Okamoto.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A burglar broke into my room and tried to steal my jewelry. I tried to stop him but he attacked me with a hidden knife."

"Oh no. I'm going to get help."

"No, my time has come. Can you try to move on from me?" With those last words, she died.

"I'll try." He never did. After that he swore to bring justice upon criminals, and never commit suicide just to escape from the gaping hole that was in his heart. And that way he was until five years after that time; the fugitive, Kasai, killed him.

**Kasai's POV**

Kasai looked over at the burning leo carcass. He looked into is dark red eyes. A sheet of fear was plastered onto them. But if you looked really closely you could see a hint of happiness. I wonder what he's happy about? Kasai thought. Maybe he's one of those guys who get's a rush out of being hurt. He will experience fear but when he gets hit he really gets a jolly. And being killed was the big thing for him. Or maybe there's someone he wants to see in where ever we go when we die. A sudden realization then dawned upon Kasai. If there was no place that people go to when they die, then the animals that burned from the wispy woods accident, and the one soldier had lives ahead of them. He had ended a rich life that those beings could have lived.

"Well, this is what's fugitive's do. They do whatever they want and when someone gets in their way they kill them." He then walked out of town, the opposite way to the wispy woods, out to the mountains.

**Meta Knight's POV**

Meta Knight walked down the dark hall. He was in the section in the Halberd that held all of the prison mates. He had seen thousands of helpers lying on the ground begging for forgiveness from some imaginary person. He had seen almost every type of helper when he reached his destination. The cell where Kirby was held. The cursed pink lump was looking at the wall next to his stone bed. Ha! Meta Knight thought. He's the only one who actually has a stone bed. Every one else has hammocks that have thin pillows, but at least there not bricks.

"Kirby! Look at me!" he yelled. Kirby turned his head towards Meta Knight. His face had a tattoo of a sword knight, who was sticking a forked tongue out of its mouth, standing over two dead waddledoos. Meta Knight didn't know where he got it, probably some prison in-mate.

"Yes Meta Knight," Kirby said in an emotionless tone.

"Well I'm here to tell you why I captured you."

"You captured me because you hate me after how many times I've defeated you in battle and foiled your attempts to take over all of dreamland."

"No, the real reason is that I need your help with something."

"What."

"I need you to help me fight an enemy. A powerful enemy. I don't know the exact level of his strength but I know that he exceeds me… And you. He will probably kill all of the inhabitants of dreamland. It's a win-win situation. You save every body in dreamland and become the biggest hero ever. And I, well I get to save all these people, who I will soon terrorize. Win-win."

"I'll think about it."

"Hmm. Well I should be off, wouldn't want to disturb you while you think about it. Bye" Kirby didn't reply. Meta Knight wouldn't have either if he were in his position. He's probably skeptical, he thought, we have been enemies for years and now I ask him to help me. But why doesn't he trust me? Oh yeah we've been enemies for years. Meta Knight walked out of the prison and into the lower level of the ship. He then walked up to the control room.

Repairmen were by the window that the waddledee had smashed. Meta Knight walked over to them and tried to start a random conservation.

"Hello, building people." They stared at him blankly. "How are the windows coming?"

"They are going great," the one who seemed to be in charge said. "We believe that they will be done in two weeks."

"That sounds great. Well I'm going to go kill some people who are protesting against me."

"People protest you?"

"Yeah, its pretty damn stupid. They even protest after I get defeated by Kirby."

"That's really weird."

"Tell me about it. Alright, those protestors wont die on their own!"

"Alright, bye!" Meta walked out of the control room and out onto the top deck of the halberd. The main cannon sat there, the controls having no one manning them. Meta Knight walked over to the cannon and got in it. He pointed it down at the protesters who were standing down on the ground. He shot the cannon. The cannon ball shot down, crashing into the line of protestors. Faint screams echoed in Meta Knight's ears as he shot cannon ball after cannon ball at the protestors. When every single activist had disappeared Meta Knight left the cannon. He walked back into the halberd and over to his room. He locked the door and went to sleep.

**Gaku POV**

Gaku was a very polite burning leo who always followed the rules. Ten years ago, when Kasai was four, his wife died. After that he wanted to make Kasai into a goody two shoes. No prevail. Kasai was a rebel. He never followed the rules and he would always somehow get into trouble. But still, he loved Kasai. When Gaku found out that Kasai had to go to jail because he burnt down the wispy woods, he was crushed. And when Kasai knocked him unconscious and ran away he was even sadder. Dark thoughts started to swarm into his head. Thoughts of revenge against the burning leo government. Thoughts of being a criminal like Kasai. I am going to kill the mayor, Gaku thought as he ran out of his house and towards where the mayor lived.

Gaku reached the mayors house in about thirty minutes. He rang the doorbell. The mayor came over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hello Gaku, the mayor said. "What are you doing here on this fine night?"

"I'm here to kill you." Gaku charged.

**Five minutes later**

The mayor lay dead at Gaku's feet. "I've succeeded," Gaku muttered.

**Kasai's POV**

The mountains were decently crowded. Mostly Kamikaze crash's trying to kill me. Nothing that actually poses a threat. Kasai was walking up a steep slope when the ground started to rumble. Rocks started to roll down the hill. Kasai also started to run down the hill. His feet slapped against the rocky surface. He had almost reached the mountains base when he tripped on a rock that was jetting out of the ground. He tumbled down the mountain like all of the rocks. He was almost going to be crushed by a boulder when he fell into a hole that had randomly appeared.

"What the hell!" He landed at the bottom of the pit. He then passed out.

After about fifteen hours of sleeping Kasai woke up. He was in some kind of cave. Jewels stuck out of the blue floor. Blue floor? There was a tunnel that led out from the side of the cave that was facing Kasai. The cavern smelled of a very old pizza parlor. Strange. Kasai got up and looked up at the hole that he had come through. But instead of a chute, there was just the rock ceiling.

"What the? Oh crap." I am stuck, Kasai thought. I am stuck in a creepy cave with no way out. And who knows what strange things live down here. He walked into the tunnel. He had been walking for about five minutes when a loud roaring sound echoed down the hall. Uh-oh. Kasai started to run back the way he came when there was another roar. It was even closer. Then, something sprang out from the shadows. It looked like a big fat tiger, except that the black stripes were red, and the orange was tan. Its huge jaws clamped down onto Kasai's shoulder. Kasai screamed in pain as the fat tiger swung him around. Finally the tiger let go of Kasai, sending him flying into a wall. Kasai slid down onto the floor.

"I get hurt to much," he said to himself. The tiger roared, then charged. The tiger was about to crush Kasai's skull with its clawed paw, when it stopped. [A/N Warning! This part has basically already happened. But it is a bit different] A kunai, exactly like the fight with King DeDeDe, was jetting out from the back of the tigers head. Blood fell like a waterfall, making a small puddle at the tiger's feet. The tiger fell to the ground. Kasai slowly got up. He avoided using the arm that was bitten, for if he put pressure on it the throbbing pain might double.

"Kasai," something said.

"Huh?"

"Kasai."

"Where are you? Or who are you?"

"I am over here." Kasai turned his head to where the voice had spoken. He still couldn't see the person. "And who am I. My parents never gave me a name. If you would like to call me something, call me Ziro."

"O- Okay Ziro. Can you come out from where ever you are hiding? You are really creeping me out." A cold breeze passed by, sending chills down Kasai's spine. Something pressed against Kasai's back. Kasai turned around to see what it was. Standing there was a person in purple ninja clothes. Its eyes were completely black, but Kasai couldn't see its nose mouth and ears for they were all covered. A dark red ponytail hung out from behind its head.

"Are you Ziro?" Kasai asked.

"Yes, I'm Ziro, the bio spark. The bio spark that saved your ass back there."

"Wait, didn't you also stop King DeDeDe from killing me? You have the same kind of kunai."

"No. I didn't kill King DeDeDe. It was probably another bio spark, we all have the same kind of kunai."

"Oh. Can you by any chance help me get out of here?"

"No, I can't even get out of here. Wait… there is a way to."

"If there's a way to escape why haven't you?"

"Didn't you here me before! Its way to risky! The only way to escape from the caves is to dangerous for me!"

"To dangerous for you! You have super speed!"

"No I don't. I can just camouflage myself. Its something that all bio sparks can do. But some of top ninjas do have super speed."

"Hmm… What if?"

"What if what?"

"Nothing." What Kasai was thinking is that the person who killed King DeDeDe is a super-powerful bio spark who for some reason, was sent to either save him, or kill King DeDeDe. "Now where is the place to escape?"

"The way to escape is to go deeper down into the cave, then battle the one who controls the cave."

"And who is that?"

"Wham Bam Rock. They say that his stone fists hit harder than King DeDeDe's hammer." King DeDeDe's hammer, Kasai thought. He never hit Kasai with it, but he expected that it was way more powerful than his elbow. That's not good.

"Is, is there a different way out of here?"

"Nope. The only way to leave is to defeat Wham Bam Rock."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it kind of does. Now lets going. I want to get rid of you. You seem annoying."

"Yeah, a lot of people tell me that."

"Ha!" They then walked into the dark tunnel.

"They had been walking for only a few minutes when they were attacked by a pair of knuckle joes. Ziro prepared to fight one of them, and Kasai the other. The knuckle joe that Kasai was going to fight was tall, had black hair, green eyes, and dark skin. He was wearing a red robe that you would see on a knuckle joe, and a dark gray headband was wrapped around his forehead. The other looked the same as the other, except its clothes were reversed.

"Were the knuckle joe twins," the one with the gray headband said. "Knuckle, and this is my brother Joe."

"Yeah," Joe said." And were going to beat the crap out of you. Don't ask why, we have our reasons." The knuckle joe twins charged. Knuckle threw a few punches at Kasai's head, but he dodged them all. Knuckle jumped into the air, and came down to the ground with a drop kick. Kasai would've been killed by the kick, but fortunately he rolled away just in time. Kasai shot a ball of fire at Knuckle's head. Knuckle tried to dodge, but he was hit. His hair burst into flames, and his face started to blacken. His headband was turned to ashes, so his burning hair fell into his burning face. His robes also caught on fire. Soon, Knuckle was just a pile of ash.

Ziro however, was not winning against his opponent. Joe was about twenty times faster than Ziro, and Ziro was actually not that fast. He threw kunai nonstop, but Joe would dodge them all. It was like Joe was toying around with Ziro. Kasai started to run at Joe. He jumped into the air and used his fire rocket technique.

"That's what I'm going to call it," he whispered. "Fire rocket." He was about to hit Joe when Joe put his hand out. He expected to destroy Joes hand, but instead Joe started to chuckle. Kasai burned with anger, literally. His fire rocket started to enlarge.

Joes chuckle turned into a laugh.

"You are so weak," yelled Joe. "I can block your technique with my bare hands!" Kasai just took this calmly. He released the fire rocket and dropped to the floor. Then he disappeared.

Ziro looked around in confusion. What the fuck had just happened? He thought. Suddenly, Kasai appeared next to Ziro, unconscious.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Joe said. "Your little burning leo friend is defeated. Defeated! I don't know how, but he is defeated!" Joe raised his hands up into the air. "I am going to so freaking kill you!"

Joe was about to Ziro when something materialized behind him. It was a bio spark. It was wearing the same clothes as Ziro, except they were black. It pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the heart. Joe stared at the ninja bade that was protruding out of his chest. The bio spark pulled the kunai out of Joe. Joe fell to the ground, and blood started to pour out of the life-taking wound.

"Ziro, I am going to tell you some things," the mysterious bio spark said. "Firstly, I was the one who killed king DeDeDe. Second, I was the one who ran by and took Kasai away from his fight with Kasai."

"Ran Past."

"Yes, I also knocked him out and put him next to you."

"You knocked him out that fast? And how are you so fast? Bio sparks of your level never live in the great cave."

"I have been here before. Wham Bam Rock is nothing to me. I can easily defeat him."

"Easily defeat Wham Bam Rock? Is that even possible?"

"Yes. And I am sure that Kasai can defeat him. Now, don't ever tell him about this meeting. I will reveal myself to him after he escapes from the cave. But I am going to tell you something; Kasai is going to have to kill Wham Bam Rock. I only have to wound him greatly, but I am going to tell Wham Bam Rock to only let him pass if he kills him. Got it?"

"Yeah." The bio spark disappeared. I am not going to tell Kasai about this, Ziro thought. If that bio spark asked me to not tell him, I wont.

Kasai stirred. He opened his eyes and got up.

"What the hell? What happened? I remember releasing the fire rocket technique, and then I don't remember anything before that. And now I'm lying right next to you Ziro. Kasai looked around. He saw that everything looked the same except that there was Joe lying on the floor. Dead. "Did you kill Joe, Ziro?"

"He kind of killed himself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was fighting him, and I was losing. He was about to kick me in the face, when he stopped. He went over to a kunai and picked it up. He was going to stab me with it. So, with my life about to end, I played my last card. Trickery. I told him that if he was so strong, he should stab himself in the heart to see if he is actually that strong. I know that it's a really stupid trick. But, this guy was dumber than a new born bonkers. Those things are really stupid. So, being the dumb ass he is, Joe killed himself."

"That's, a strange story. He didn't seem that stupid."

"Yeah. His brother probably planned out a battle plan."

"Uh-huh. I guess Joe was the brawn and Knuckle was the brain. Knuckle wasn't that good at using his smarts to his advantage."

"Exactly. And I also have to tell you some bad news."

"Okay. What is this bad news?"

"You know how you need to defeat Wham Bam Rock."

"Yeah."

"If you thought that all you need to do is make Wham Bam Rock let you pass by beating the crap out of him."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do. Beat the crap out of Wham Bam Rock. Cause you made it seem like you couldn't kill Wham Bam Rock."

"You have to kill Wham Bam Rock."

"…"

"Kasai. Are you okay? Or do you want me to leave." Instead of replying with an emotionless tone like Ziro expected, Kasai just started to laugh.

"That is so cool! I have to kill a living rock! Yahoo!" Ziro's jaw dropped. He's excited about having to kill Wham Bam Rock, Ziro thought. He's crazy!

"You are messed up."

"And proud to be."

"Alright, we should probably start moving toward Wham Bam Rock."

"Roger. Where do we go first?" Ziro then pointed his finger at a tunnel that they hadn't gone through yet.

"That way," Ziro said. Kasai got up and ran to where Ziro had pointed.

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Kasai.

"Hell yeah!" They then walked into the tunnel.

**Tatsumaki: Wow, that was the longest chapter I will write for a while. Even though it's not that long. **

**Kasai: A lot of times he didn't know what to write so he wrote whatever was on his mind.**

**Ziro: SPOILER ALERT! I'm going to die soon.**

**Tatsumaki: Why'd you say that?**

**Kasai: I know, kinda makes me glad that you're going to die soon**

**Rate & Review (if you give a damn) **


End file.
